Operation FIVE
by niobe-10
Summary: numbuh 5 is turned into a teen, but to make matters worse she's being brainwashed to Father! when numbuh 3 is watching Rainbow Monkeys, and Father throws numbuh 1 out the window can the window, can the other two manage to save numbuh 5 and numbuh 1? wil


now loading  
  
kids next door  
mission  
  
operation:  
f.i.v.e.  
  
five is very evil  
  
scene begins: numbuh 5 is speaking to the DCFDTL at the mansion  
  
numbuh 5: *angrily* LET ME GO, YOU DELIGHTFUL DORKS, BEFORE YOU MAKE ME MAAD!  
  
DCFDTL: and why would we do that? we're not idiots like the Kids Next Door.  
  
numbuh 5: because if you don't the i'll-  
  
DCFDTL: do what? call for your sister?  
  
numbuh 5: *narrows eyes* errr...i oughtta-  
  
numbuh 1: good job keeping them busy, numbuh 5! we'll take it from here.  
  
DCFDTL: wha...?  
  
numbuh 1: kids next door, battle stations!  
  
numbuh four: how many times have we kick your butts before?  
  
numbuh 2: yeah, you'd think they'd eventually give up...  
  
numbuh 5: *is grabbed by Father from behind* uh, guys? a little help would be good right about now...  
  
*numbuhs 1-4 run towards numbuh 5*  
  
DCFDTL: don't even think about, kids next door, *holds up age ray* our numbuh 5 will become the kids no more!  
  
numbuh 1: but i...destroyed...that...how did you...?  
  
DCFDTL: rebuild the age changing ray? easy. you just-  
  
numbuh 4: *tackles DCFDTL* urrr-agghhh! gimme...that...device!  
  
DCFDTL: NO!  
  
*numbuhs 1 and 3 tackle Father*  
  
*Father easily throws numbuh 3 off*  
  
numbuh 1: let...her...go...errr...*punches Father in the head* OW! ...that hurt...  
  
numbuh 5: thank you, numbuh 1!  
  
DCFDTL: fine, have it your way...*zaps numbuh 5 into a teenager*  
  
numbuh 5: oh, man...you little freaks made me mad now! *beats up DCFDTL* humph...that oughtta teach those dorks to mess with-  
  
Father: the former number 5?  
  
numbuh 4: man...for once he's right...  
  
*Father puts a thingy on Numbuh 5's neck* *numbuh 5 is evil and obeys Father*  
  
Father: destroy them.  
  
numbuh 1: i have a bad feeling about this...kids next door, battle stations!  
  
Father: do you really want to harm your friend?  
  
numbuh 1: kids next door...retreat...  
  
numbuh 4: but...numbuh 1! what about the Delightful Children? what about Father?  
  
numbuh 1: but we can't attack numbuh 5! we'll think of something...  
  
scene 2: in the KND tree house group room.  
  
numbuh 2: if numbuh 5 is a bad guy, then why not attack her, numbuh 1?  
  
numbuh 4: we can't! numbuh 5 is our friend!  
  
numbuh 3: I'm gonna go watch Rainbow Monkeys!  
  
numbuh 4: bah...stupid Rainbow Monkeys...  
  
numbuh 1: *thinks intently*...all we gotta do is...  
  
numbuh 4:...numbuh 1? what we gotta do...  
  
numbuh 1: ok, team, here's what were gonna do...  
  
scene 3: at mansion...(top floor)  
  
Cree: Little Abby...your going to help me put a stop to the kids next dorks...PERMANETLY!  
  
numbuh 5: *in DCFDTL tone* yes, sister.  
  
numbuh 1: not if we can help it!  
  
Cree: c'mon Abby! lets take care of these dorks for GOOD!  
  
numbuh 1: you hold them off, team! I'll get the device!  
  
Father: your not going anywhere. *grins evilly* *kicks numbuh 1 out the window*  
  
numbuh 4: NUMBUH 1!  
  
*numbuh 5 grabs numbuh 4 and throws him across the room and he hits the wall. Cree does same with numbuh 2*  
  
numbuhs 2 and 4: oh-ughhhh...  
  
Father: excellent work...you May be better than i thought.  
  
numbuh 4: *sneaks up behind numbuh 5* (whispering) this is for your own good... *hits numbuh 5 in the neck where Father had earlier*  
  
numbuh 5: ohhhhh...are you crazy?  
  
Father: no...NO...NOOOOOOO! YOU FOOL! YOU'VE RUINED MY PLAN!  
  
numbuh 4: that was the objective...sheesh...I'm startin' to sound like numbuh 1...  
  
numbuh 5: speaking of numbuh 1...where is dat foo' anyway?  
  
numbuh 4: oh yeah... C'MON GANG!  
  
*numbuhs 2, 4, and 5 go to bottom floor while Father is weeping over his plan*  
  
scene 4: outside of mansion with numbuh 1  
  
numbuh 4: numbuh 1...? are you okay...?  
  
numbuh 2: are you sure he's not...uh...you know...  
  
numbuh 5: (sadly) he...don't have no pulse...I'm afraid we are leader-less, team...where numbuh 3?!  
  
numbuh 3: *rushing from mansion* Rainbow Monkeys just went o-what happened? why's everyone so sad?  
  
numbuh 5: i uh...don't know how to say this, but...numbuh 1's...not...with us anymo-  
  
numbuh 4: hey! i think i gotta pulse!  
  
scene 5: in numbuh 1's room...  
  
numbuh 1: *slowly awakens* gu...guys? wha...what happened? where am i?  
  
numbuh 5: finally! you where kicked out the window-on the top floor of the mansion. are you okay, baby?  
  
numbuh 1: i...i think so...  
  
numbuh 4: (teasingly) yeah, and your lucky your leg was broken and not your neck  
  
numbuh 2: do you want anything to drink numbuh 1? cause i brought you a soda-it's root beer.  
  
numbuh 4: yeah i just hope that wacko Fizz guy don't come back...  
  
numbuh 1: thanks, team...for saving me and all...how can i ever repay you?  
  
numbuh 5: keep being da cool leader you are.  
  
numbuh 2: yeah, and how many times have you saved us? like a billion...?  
  
numbuh 4: where'd numbuh 3 go?  
  
numbuh 5: she said she goin' get da TV...  
  
numbuh 3: WHO WANTS TO WATCH RAINBOW MONKEYS!?!?!?!?!?  
  
numbuh 4: no one wants to watch that cruddy baby show, numbuh 3  
  
end transmission 


End file.
